fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sa'luk al-Tair
Sa'luk al-Tair (サルーク・アル・テール; Sarūku aru Tēru) is an Independent Mage coming from the country of Desierto. While his attire and look is of a common lower-class slum dweller, Sa'luk is among one of the most infamous and ruthless vigilante and assassin ever known in the nation that has ever known. Having apprehended Darkness Devil Slayer Magic from a true demon and mastered the arts of assassination from the upper echelons of the Night's Daggers- Desierto's most infamous cult/Dark Guild of Assassins- Sa'luk has terrorized the night of the great city of Naqqa and beyond, having murdered thousands of targets that his cult deemed unworthy to live, from corrupts merchants to entire Dark Guild. With his powers and utter dedication, he earned so much that respect of his assassin peers and the terror of Desierto underworld that he was soon to be called The True Night Blade (真夜中の刃; Mayonaka no ha) a title which only the masters of the cult could take pride of. As his look indicates, Sa'luk origins were incredibly poor: he was born in the squalid slums of Naqqa, one of the mind street beggars bereft of both parents. At the age of 6, he was found by the merchant and slave-master Bal ibn-Baad, which gave him a home and some nourishment, yet at the cost of a life of utter servitude and abuses. Sa'luk found his way to redemption when he stumbled across a the Sword of Fog (黒縛霧刀; Kokubaku Mutou), an artifact which contained the soul of the ancient demon Cursan, which wielded supreme controll over darkness. The entity promised the young Sa'luk the power to reclaim his own destiny, and in exchange asked for the blood of devils and monsters. The very night, Sa'luk massacred his formed master and his household, and freed his fellow slaves. Once unbound by the shackles of his masters, Sa'luk felt without him an immense wrath for the system which compelled his life and that of many other to be a hell of poverty and misery, greatly intensified by the dark magic of his benefactor. With the help of his newfound connection with the depths of dark, Sa'luk found a new purpose and new companions in the Night's Dagger, a Dark Guild of assassin founded to purify the world by murdering its most rotten elements. He massacred hundreds of unworthy, yet it did it with happiness and religious fervor, as he believed he was cleansing the world of scum. Such illusion, however, was soon shattered, as he discovered that Night's Dagger leaders were on the payroll of many of Desierto most corrupted lords, killing off their rivals to preserve and accrue their power. Disgusted to the core, Sa'luk murdered the Night's Dagger High Master in the same ritualistic fashion he killed each of his victims, then he left the cult. With no more friends or purpose, he wanders through Desierto, compelled by his demonic vessel to continue his hunt of demons, otherworldly or otherwise. His years of wondering in solitude, however, finally ended when he met Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, whom was assumed by one of many Sa'luk as bodyguard. The young guilmaster, however, was only interested in recruiting the assassin in Dawn Horizon. The two of them had a fierce battle, which seemed to end in a checkmate when Sa'luk's demon took Tetsuya's companion, Lindesy Fullback, as a hostage. Tetsuya offered his own life in exchange of the one of his companion, which prompted a change of heart in the Exorcists Mage. Sa'luk joined Dawn Horizon, which ultimately provided him the thing he needed the most: a family. Appearance Sa'luk (appearance).png|Sa'luk in his day as Desierto slum dweller and vigilante. Sa'luk (normal attire).png|Sa'luk after he joined Dawn Horizon, in much better shape. On the surface, Sa'luk may not look different from any typical slum dweller from Desierto, if unusually well fed and well built: he has a disheveled face, slit eyes marked by somewhat pronounced bags, dark brownish hair kept in dreadlocks, red hearings, and skin leaning to a tan. The only feature that particularly stands out from the typical inhabitant of Desierto are his pupil of a cold golden, which, when Sa'luk feels to threaten someone, becomes piercing as the one of a puma or an horned viper. While Sa'luk used to look grim and sloven most the time, his facial structure is actually rather roundish, if not outright soft, ending in a small and delicate chin. At 5'8", Sa'luk is not a particularly imposing man, ranking as one of the shortest male members of Dawn Horizon, if not by very large margin. Despite that, Sa'luk has gain by years of rigid training an evidently chiseled and sturdy physique, if agile and lean, and can easily project an aura of power which even people much taller and burlier than him may find intimidating. As a choice of attire, Sa'luk used to only to wear light and shabby clothes, befitting of his perpetual lack of resources and Desierto climate. Sa'luk wore pretty much always a ragged tunic made of common fabric, with a long, worn out piece of cloth holding the upper and lower body part in one piece. Sa'luk wore brown, open sandals, often worn out for the excessive use. Now that is a member of Dawn Horizon and has moved to a different and considerably richer environment, Sa'luk attire has improved considerably, though his preference for light and simple garment still remained. Sa'luk usually wears an aquamarine tank-top t-shirt, beige pants and brown shoes. While still a bit scruffy, Sa'luk personal hygiene has improved considerably, and so his overall attractiveness; his guildmates actually tease him as some kind of a "bishonen", not too much different by the resident "pretty boy" guildmaster, though he is not as famously attractive as the latter. Personality Having spent his childhood between in his early years of abandonment in the street of Naqqa and the horrendously abusive treatment of his master Bad ibn-Baad, Sa'luk is a scarred, reclusive man, obsessed by a thirst for vengeance against the kind of people who trampled over him. Sa'luk has acquired the crusader mentality ever since he had found the Sword of Fog and Cursan, having realized the power he providing him finally gave him the possibility of fighting back. Sa'luk is extremely zealous in his pursuit of vengeance, systematically and utterly destroying every single person he deems to be "filth" or "corrupt" without any shred of of mercy, often savoring their last moment of terror before finishing them off in the most gruesome and brutal way possible. Very well aware of the power of his ever increasing reputation, Sa'luk has incorporated high level of theatrics in his pursuit, cultivating an image of a borderline supernatural boogeyman, brutal and sadistic, yet elusive and nigh unstoppable. Such zealotry not only brought him the attention of the Night's Daggers, but proven to be so great that Sa'luk was willing to forsake his bonds once he discovered they were acting as nothing more than glorified mercenaries. Sa'luk attitude toward life used to be extremely cynical, with him considering the world a filthy ridden place where there was little place for dreams and hopes. In battle, Sa'luk is perceptive, disciplined and methodical, exploiting all the various possibility his magic gives him to murder people in the most horrid fashion without getting caught or even traced back. His approach is mostly calculating, carefully studying his opponents and figuring out new ways to get them by surprise and finish them off quickly. His deductive skills are top notch, with him being able to figure out even complex strategies from his target and reacting according, such as he did while facing Tetsuya, deducing that he may have received help from a sniper afar, something it was proven to be true. Despite this, Sa'luk's fanaticism sometimes gets the best of him, making him more reckless than he should be. When pushed to a corner, Sa'luk is utterly fearless, willing to go to nearly any length and endure everything just to bring his opponents down. The prospective of imminent death does not even faze him, believing that failing in his mission is a far worse fate. Sa'luk is not scared the slightest to face down even overwhelmingly powerful opponents; destroying mighty beings makes him ever more determinate, as there is nothing in the world that Sa'luk hates more than powerful people using their superior strength to trump over those who cannot defend themselves. Since he had willing left the cult, the only enduring relationship Sa'luk has ever formed with anyone until he joined Daw Horizon was with his demonic host, Cursan. Sa'luk was initially somewhat reluctant in his relationship with the demon, being scared of the extent of his dark powers. Over the years, however, the two of them formed a inseparable bond, much stronger than any master-servant relationship, and acting more like they were best friends, if not father and son. The two of them are nigh flawlessly coordinated, each one covering the weakness of the other and both of them are willing to risk injury in the place of them. Outside the heat of the battle (but actually many times inside the heat of the battle) the two of them engages in comedic banters, with Sa'luk acting as the "straight man" and reprimanding Cursan for his goofier or too uptight bursts. In those cases, Sa'luk shows even some of a humorous side, if hidden by a sarcastic wit. Behind all his layers of cruelty and pessimism, Sa'luk is actually a considerate, soft-spoken and kind man. He desires nothing more than making the world a better place, even if his method are deeply draconian, and he is utterly adamant to not let innocents suffer, at any costs. Sa'luk has a soft spot for poor and unfortunate people, especially children, donating every money he manages to gathering from his murdering spree to them, keeping only what he needs to survive and to keep himself fit. While Sa'luk can be very blunt and never sugarcoats anything, his guildmates have come to respect his deep sense of loyalty, strong moral principles, and earnestness, knowing he would always help them in times of need. His time with Dawn Horizon has also helped Sa'luk at opening up to people: for the first time since had he left the Night's Daggers, Sa'luk has finally manage to form trusting bonds with other human beings. Sa'luk has also a rather bashful side, especially when it comes to romance, where he is almost hopelessly dorky. His guild-mates, especially Cursan, tease him a lot about his surprising attractive look, often "conspire" to get him finally getting involved in an intimate relationship with someone. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Sa'luk does not involve himself in direct confrontation with his target that much, as the way of the assassin is to beat his opponent into submission when they cannot defend themselves. Yet, he understands well that even the greatest killer cannot last long if he does not know how to face their prey head on: for this reason, he trained his body night and day to become a perfect killing machine, more than capable of murdering people with his bare hands if necessary. His primary technique is similar to to Krav Maga: brutal, aggressive, and focused on destroying his opponents before they can react. Sa'luk will always aim at his opponent weaker spot, targeting genitals, carotids, and eyes. He completely eschews any notion of "fair fight" in his style, using every dirty trick and advantage to quickly get the upper hand on his enemies and hurting them as much as he can. Sa'luk is particularly adept with leverages or attacking the enemies joints, beating into them until their break down and his opponent is left maimed. In his years a solo assassin, Sa'luk was capable of dispatching tugs barehanded; once he had joined Dawn Horizon, he had found sparring partners of immense skills who can easily match or even get the best of him. Sa'luk usually likes to train with Tetsuya, as both a knack for manipulating their opponents in a fistfight, and takes clue from his fighting style to improve his own Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sa'luk greatest strength lies in his Sword Fog, the source of his demonic powers. Yet the ancient artifact is an effective weapon as well, always very sharp and extremely durable. Sa'luk utilizes his weapon more like giant claw, stabbing or swirling against harmless opponents, after he submits them with his unpredictable tactics and great hand-to-hand combat skills. His swordsmanship style is unorthodox, but also effective, and can be absolutely lethal whenever Sa'luk utilizes his Darkness Devil Slayer Magic, giving him and his sword the extra reach and power he needs to utilize his Sword of Fog in utterly lethal ways. Sa'luk is adept at parrying blows from other swordsmen, even from the likes of Tetsuya, and can skillfully deflect to projectiles with his blade; however, he admit that his technique like the polish of a true master, and he thinks he would not stand a chance against people of Dyson's or Tetsuya's caliber in a real fight. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Sa'luk looks lean and he is not very tall, yet his muscles have an incredible strong fiber, honed down by a lifetime of rigid training. Sa'luk can easily crush a man's jaw with an headbutt, overpower people more than twice his own size in a wrestling arm, hurl grown people through thick wooden doors or just snap human necks as they were twigs. Sa'luk is not the type of guy who uses his strength to carelessly destroy the environment or creating shockwaves with his kick and punches, but he prefers-and surely can- pack a mean and precise punch to his enemies, breaking down their arms and feet with his strikes and violent locks or causing them commotion with a well place blow on the head. People much burlier than him have mistook the leanness of his physique for scrawniness, and have paid the prize by being hospitalized, their teeth turned into paste and their bones broken, if they were lucky, or simple beaten to death if they were not. '''Immense Speed: '''Swiftness is bread and butter for an assassin, and Sa'luk speed and reflexes are certainly worthy of the greatest masters of the art of murder. He is tremendously fast both in mind and body, capable of reacting in split seconds and counterattack nearly instantaneously to nearly every menace. Sa'luk is superbly agile, capable of jumping or parkouring over almost surface even without relying on the unnatural grab granted by his own demons. The very few survivors of his attack describes Sa'luk a swift as the shadows he commands, capable of tearing through the most powerful security system and get itself out of reach before anybody has time to recover their own breath. When he combines his natural abilities with his Shadowy Steps, Sa'luk elusiveness reaches ungodly levels, crawling on every object more rapidly than even the faster species of snakes and assaulting his opponent in incredibly unpredictable ways. It would take mages whose physical might is on the Ten Wizard rank, such as Tetsuya, to corner him, and even they may require to put in a disadvantageous terrain to even get the chance, as the guild master manage to catch him only because he was in free fall in the air. '''Immense Durability: '''Sa'luk determination is reflected and matched only by the incredible resilience of his body. Sa'luk is utter beast in soaking up punishment, a quality he acquired by learning how the endure the cruelties his master Bal ibn-Baad subjected him every day, that only improved once he joined the Night's Daggers and followed their incredibly rigid training regime. Sa'luk is extremely resistant to all the form of pain, and his capable of shrugging off deep stabs, lethal poisons and broken bones, fighting to the bitter and using Cursan shadows as crutches. This was nowhere more evident when he faced off Tetsuya, a man who could easily be compared to a Wizard Saint, and took the full power of one of his strongest attack, Eclipse Thunder Devastation, without faltering. The attack was able to dissipate his Contract form and gave deep third grade burns all over his bodies, yet was able to brush off the able and stand on his feet. Sa'luk did comment, however, that the injuries seriously hampered his fighting performance, and he surely would have lost against Dawn Horizon guildmaster if Cursan had not intervened. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: While Sa'luk "primary" battery of energy is his own demon hosts, his own magical strength is far from insignificant, or even "sub-par" by any stretch of imagination. Sa'luk has worked hard to acquire a vast amount of magical energy, and when he want to release his own power, most of his opponent feel swallowed, a cold and dark sensation creeping through their skin. A tangible anemone of darkness surrounds his body, sapping all lesser enemies of their strength and courage as they were fighting a true demon. Unlike many other mages, Sa'luk is not a show off: he keeps his own power well bottle within himself, so well than nothing less than a sensor could trace the darkness within, and releases only when he wants to project an aura of pure terror and hell on his opponents. By Cursan estimate, he possesses reserves of magic actually surpassing the majority of "normal" S-Class Mages, falling short in his own guild only due to the unnatural reserves of magic of its elites. Indeed, his demon caretaker is sure that he could perform advanced techniques like Devil Synchronization entirely on his own, and he was acting more a power limiter/ cooling system, to not let his pupil fall prey to his own magic. After years of tapping from Cursan, between the magical reserves of the two has been created an osmotic relationship, which could mean that Sa'luk has his power increase through his borrowing from the demon. Darkness Devil Slayer Magic Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (暗闇滅悪魔法, Kuyami no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster, Lost Magic form of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user user to consume, generate, manipulate and become one with darkness itself. Like all the other Devil Slayer Magic, Darkness Devil Slayer is made to hunt any otherworldly creature called as demon by granting their wielder the powers and the physiology of such beings. Those who utilize such magic are referred as Devil Slayers (滅悪魔導士|デビル・スレイヤー; Debiru Sureiyā) or Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士; Akumaharai no Madōshi). Devil Slayer Magics are learned by modifying the "user" body by Magical Barrier Particles, in the same way a Dragon Slayer body is modified by enchanting the human body with draconic magic. Devil Slayer usually gain such power by eldritch sources such as the Books of Zeref, brimming with cursed power manifested in a single element. The user will drink on the Magical Barrier Particles from their sources, usually refined through a specific set of instructions and formulas in order to make them feasible , which fuse with the user's own magical origin, tampering their physiology and the quality of their magic until they have adopted demonic traits and powers. Continuing with the process, the Magical Particles Barriers (now harmless) will act as catalysts to infuse the user's body with the chosen element. Another way to learn Devil Slayer Magic is to apprehend them by an actual demon: the process is no different than the first method, but cursed power is transferred in a much more effective and efficient ways. Either way, the user will be irreversibly changed in a something similar to a demon, with bodies matching their cursed sources. Because Slayer Magic is so related to Enchantment, Slayer Magic can be immediately affixed through its would be practitioners by establishing a magical link on them, usually manifested as a tattoo on a given part of their bodies. As for its mechanics, Devil Slayer is primary an elemental magic, allowing the user to generate and manipulate a given aspect of nature, tremendously boosted due to the superhuman source thereof. Much like other Slayer Magics, the user is able to consume outside sources of their respective element(s) to empower themselves and/or replenish their own stamina; they cannot, however, the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Devil Slayer are also extremely resistant, if not outright immune, to elemental attacks which correspond to their own Magic, with . Devil Slayer Magic also shares with his brethren magic its deep connection with the very species it is made to slay: Exorcists Magic becomes more and more demon like as they advance in practicing this art, gaining an otherworldly physiology enhanced on a every level. Devil Slayer Magic is particularly believed to be even superior to other Slayer Arts, as a user can devour the elemental magic of its peer. Devil Slayer Magic enjoys a particular relationship with Curses, as it is essentially a bastardization of magical energy with a curse-like source of power: aside for its ability to inflict tremendous damages to demons, Devil Slayer Magic can absorb cursed power and negate even incredibly powerful demonic attacks, such as Memento Mori. This ability goes also on the offensive side: since Devil Slayer Magic receive their power from Magical Barrier Particles, they can imbue their attacks with such matter, which, on this level, it is actually very harmful to magical beings. Despite being undoubtedly an powerful and versatile art, Devil Slayer Magic has its own downsides for its users. Exorcists Mages must be wary of not overusing their own magic, as repeatedly employing and absorbing Curse power may cause the Magical Particles Bodies inside their body to coalesce and infect their bodies; usually, it manifests by the spreading of a black markings all over their bodies. If let unchecked, this infection may taint the body and mind of the Exorcists, leading them to progressively lose their sense of reason and morality and degenerate in the very monstrosities they have been training to destroy. In order to balance the effect of the body, Exorcists must either have gained a perfect control over their own magic and their own negative emotions and/or expel the cursed in excess through another media, such a magical recipient. In the case of Darkness Devil Slayer Magic, the element its users can generate, shape and consume is dark itself. A user may turn turn their bodies into shadows, so they could crawl through spaces and phase harmlessly though any kind of physical attacks. The shadows generated by Darkness Devil Slayer Magic is ubiquitous in nature, being in some way matter and in other ways "energy": as such, it can be freely bent by the users in various shapes, being released in free forms, as condensed, molded in all kinds of weapon or even spewed in pure torrents of magic power. In addition, magically generated darkness possess an unique property of gravity, being able to swallow matter and light alike, crushing everything it devours. Darkness Devil Slayer Magic can alter and intensify this property as well, using darkness to generate and even control gravity in a way very similar to Gravity Magic, up to condense in pseudo black holes to pull their enemies in the shadows. The absorbed objects and people would be stored in a some kind of dark space, the same where the user find themselves every time they enter in their own shadows. The Exorcists may chose either to conserve them or to crush them with the overwhelming pressure of Darkness, from which their targets can free themselves only if they overload the dark space with the light of their power. For those reasons, Dark Magic Slayer is considered among the most versatile, if somewhat sinister, forms of Slayer Magic. Sa'luk is a superbly trained Exorcist Mage, having received constant tutelage from his demonic teacher, Cursan, and his knowledgeable of the darkest secret of his magic. On of the advantages that he has above most Devil Slayer is that he and the demon inside him are in a completely symbiotic relationship, one being aware of the existence of another and fighting in perfect tandem. Also Cursan uses himself not has catalyst for its pupil's magic, but to keep the very own corruption generated by the Devil Slayer's Magic in check, lowering him the risks of falling into madness Spells * Darkness Devil's Rage (暗闇悪魔の激昂; Kurayamima no Gekikō): The most basic attack of a Devil Slayer, which every Exorcists Mage knows how to use almost instantly, Rage is the Devil Slayer equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's Roar or a God Slayer's Bellow. The user gathers energy by inhaling and releases a stream of darkness from their mouth, swatting their enemies with pure force. The power of Darkness' Devil Slayer mage depends on much power is gathered and, overall, the strength of the user. In the case of Sa'luk, his Rage can demolish building with little effort. * Darkness Devil's Slash (暗闇のスラッシュ; Kurayamima no Surasso): Sa'luk covers their extremities with the power of Darkness, the start to strike the target with kick and blows. That darkness has malleable and slashing properties: as such it can be divided into tiny tendrils to pierce their enemies. Darkness Devil's Slash can even more effectively imbued on weapons, great augmenting their offensive power and reach; Sa'luk uses with his Sword of Fog, then slashing with the power of darkness. * Darkness Devil's Hundred Knives (悪魔の闇百ナイフ; Kurayamima no Hyaku Niafu): Sa'luk shapes small amount of darkness in on of the both hands into tiny blades, then hurls them away toward the enemies. The Hundred Knives comes from the fact that those molded weapon can be generated and molded in almost zero time and very little effort from the user, grating him a nigh-bottomless supply of throwing weapons. After they have hit their target, the darkness projectiles vanish without leaving a trace. Sa'luk can also create and mold stronger knives to engage their opponent in close-quarter combat. * Darkness Devil's Spear of Judgment (暗闇の悪魔の判断槍; Kurayamima no Handanyari): Basically a much stronger variant of Hundred Knives, Sa'luk molds darkness to form a long spear, generally more similar to a javelin, covered in shadows. Sa'luk then can throw it with much greater force than Hundred Knives toward its opponents, piercing effortlessly through hard materials and human flesh. * Darkness Devil's Sparrow Stream (暗闇悪魔の連雀閃; Kurayamima no Renjakusen): Sa'luk turns his body into pure darkness, and then adhere themselves around the target like a shadow; in those stats, he assault the target to with a torrents of feathered darkness generated by his own hands, becoming tangible again. Sa'luk can maintain the stream for a rather long time or extending its length for many meters, essentially catching his opponent in slicing tornado until they are chopped into pieces. * Darkness Devil's Black Corridor (暗闇悪魔の闇穴道; Kurayamima no Anketsudō): Sa'luk extends their shadows, spreading darkness over a large area. The shadow works like black hole, swallowing up its target by pulling them down with the sheer force of gravity. Once pulled down, the targets are either kept imprisoned by a shadowy space, the same one a Darkness Devil's Slayer enters whenever they fuses with his own shadow, or the user can keep the gravity of the space as high as ever, crushing them under a sea of "dark matter". Objects and people in the Black Corridor can be pulled out at the user command, though they require an existing shadow to be drawn out. Black Corridor is among Darkness Devil's Slayer must versatile spell, as it can be used both to incapacitate or kill enemies or to summon objects at will much like Requip. However, Black Corridor can be easily dispelled if the absorbed target "lights up" their shadow by burning a considerable amount of their magical power. * Darkness Devil's Black Whirlpool (悪魔の魔の闇水; Kurayamima no Yamizu): Extending his own arms, Sa'luk creates artificial gravity with their darkness to pull their enemies within their grasp, then attacking with higher momentum. The user can use spell also to grab objects far from him, like a crude form of telepathy. Black Whirlpool is excellent for keeping the user's opponent with their reach, but has a major weakness: if the enemies prepares an attack while their grabbed, it becomes much more difficult for the user to defend themselves. * Darkness Devil's Eruption (暗闇の悪魔の噴火; Kurayamima no Funka): Sa'luk lashes their hands backwards, making the terrain below him swell up and release a shadowy explosion below their target. Multiple eruptions can be generate at once, after the user had pinpointed each of their target, or, if it intensifies the input of magical power, engulf large areas with a mighty, geyser-like, burst of pure darkness. * Darkness Devil's Scorpion Tail (暗闇デビルサソリの尾 ; Kurayamima no Debirusasori): After pouring it with his own dark power, Sa'luk can extend, bend or manipulate the shape of their own shadows as they sees fit. His shadow can assume two natures, "material" and "immaterial", being able to inflict physical damages to his opponent in his first state and to effortlessly and soundlessly crawl over any kind of physical surface, as long their is a little or not too much sun light. Such shadowy technique is called "Scorpion Tale", due to the fact the its common usage is to have their shadow reaching the user opponents' blind spot and then piercing them from behind as sharply as a real scorpion tail. Scorpion Tail manipulated shadow can also confound themselves among the shadow of their target, being able to strike with even more unpredictability. * Darkness Devil's Skewering (暗闇の悪魔の串刺し; Kurayamima no Kushizashi): An advancement of of Scorpion Tail, Sa'luk ramifies their own shadow via their magic, their raises them as dark tendrils to impale their opponent in multiple directions. Such technique can either skewer its targets (hence its name) or merely binding with shadowy strings, whose strength is strength is proportional to how much power Sa'luk put in the spell. * Darkness Devil's Gravity Sphere (暗闇の悪魔の重力球; Kurayamima no J''ūryoku-kyū''): After concentrating a great amount of darkness within the palm of one hand, Sa'luk form of black ball and hurls them toward the target. Due to the amount of darkness, the sphere possesses immense weight, crushing his opposition with their sheer mass before violently detonating. Gravity Spheres are difficult to launch on rapid succession, as it requires a lot of dark power to create one, but each spell could easily level entire building or even more, depending on the user's power. * Darkness Devil's Steps (暗闇の悪魔の階段; '' Kurayamima no Kaidan''): Sa'luk fades into the shadows, becoming untouchable from any physical attack. In this form, the user can move swiftly, dodge with extremely high efficiency and performs surprise attacks, as in their shadow form they does not make any sound when they moves. Sa'luk can also blend in other, existing shadows, no matter how large or small, to further elude their enemies; that applies to the enemy's shadow too. In order to perform this technique, the user must "feel" the gravity until they become one with the ground in which they want to sink. Despite them entering in world of darkness, Sa'luk is always aware of everything happening above, his senses heightened to a far higher degree. * Darkness Devil's Barrier (暗闇の悪魔の障壁; Kurayamima no Shōheki): * Darkness Devil's Moment (暗闇悪魔の刹那; Kurayamima no Setsuna): Advanced * Pitch Black: Viper Stinger (真っ黒:バイパースティンガー; Makkuro: Baipāsutingā): Sa'luk surrounds their own arms with amount of foggy, demonic darkness, which they molds in a long sting, than they makes a thrusting move to pierce their opponents. Viper Stinger length can be controlled by the user, giving them much higher reach, if not comparable to the Spear of Judgment. However, the true might of the spells lies with the unique composition of the darkness used, which brims with highly poisonous Barrier Magical Particles, manifested as tiny specks of darkness floating around they stinger. Sa'luk, after piercing their opponent, can inject directly in their circulatory system great amounts of venom, which can lead to the death of most mages in mere minutes, if not even less. * Pitch Black: Black Hole Punch '(真っ黒: ブラックホールパンチ; ''Makkuro: Burakkuhōrupanchi): Sa'luk concentrates ludicrous amount of darkness, far higher than the one used in Gravity Sphere, engulfing their fist in dark power. Sa'luk must take a firm stance and breath heavily as the power concentrates around his fist, the gravitational mass around it constantly rising second by second. When Sa'luk has created a mini black hole with enough force to pull their chosen target around him, it delivers a lethal close ranged attack with monstrous strength, devastating the opponent and everything around him with a burst of power * '''Pitch Black: Doppelman (真っ黒:二重身; Makkuro: Nijūshin): Sa'luk makes a three-dimensional rising figure from their shadow, bearing the same silhouette of him. The Doppelman will fight alongside Sa'luk, generally mirroring every movement made by the user, though it can easily controlled to perform all the kinds of tasks, such has attacking from behind or acting as a living shield for the user. Being made of shadows, the Doppelman is almost indestructible and extremely malleable, giving Sa'luk new layers of defense and offense to utilize in the battlefield. However, the Doppelman can still be vanquished by brightening surges of magic, just like any shadows. The Doppleman does not bear any sense on his own, being entirely dependent on the user own vision and ability to perceive things to act; if the Exorcists Mage possesses a demon within their own bodies (in the case of Sa'luk, Cursan), however, it can take control of the Doppelman and acting in near total independence from their master. The Doppleman can dive into the user shadow and resurface to attack or grabbing their victim in the darkness, but his reach is entirely limited on the Sa'luk's shadow and his abilities to control it. * Pitch Black: Thousands Hungry Maws (真っ黒:千の顔; Makkuro: Sen no kao): * Pitch Black: Black Hole Cannon (真っ黒:ブラックホールキャノン; Makkuro: Burakkuhōrukyanon): Contract Devil Synchronization Equipment Sword of Fog Assassination Tools Relationships Family Cursan Dawn Horizon Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya The beginning of the relationship with his guildmaster was quite the tumultuous one: originally, the assassin believed to man to be a mercenary on the paycheck of Ja'af, one of the innumerable corrupt landlords object in in endless crusade. That was just a ruse the Guildmaster himself adopted to drive out the Slayer on hunt: Tetsuya himself had heard about Sa'luk fame, and set to add, with the help of Lindsey, the Devil Slayer to the ranks of his comrades. The ensuing battle between the two tainted being was short, yet full of twists and decidedly brutal. Both warriors ended up grievously injure each other; in particular Sa'luk, was scorched by Tetsuya thunderous magic, almost broken. Cursan turned to tides in his pupil favour by holding Lindsey as a hostage, blackmailing Tetsuya in backing off or having his teanmates slaughtered before his very eyes. To his surprise, the mage surrendered. It was only Sabrina's timely intervention which prevented the guildmaster to lose his life, and the ancient witch cleared all misunderstanding about Tetsuya's real intentions. Ashamed and remourself, Sa'luk surrendered and offered his life to cleanse his sins. Tetsuya obtained that, but not by killing him: showing mercy and dedication Sa'luk has so rarely found, he had the assassin finally opening up and joining Dawn Horizon. The relationship between guildmaster and subordinate is very affectionate, the two having immense respect for each other guts and fighting prowess. Despite not even yet attained the rank of an S-Class Mage, Tetsuya considers Sa'luk a powerful and excellent sparring partners, routinely testing his skills against the Devil Slayer. However, the care of Tetsuya for his subordinate does not stop there: recognizing how similar they past was, the Dragon Slayer became committed in integrating Sa'luk in his guild, filling the void the assassin had in his heart just like Dawn Horizon filled his own. Tetsuya tries a lot to socialize with Sa'luk by having him hanging out as possible with their guild mates and teasing him to no end for the attraction Lindsey and Sa'luk have obviously been devolping toward each other. Sa'luk retained his reserved personality, but appreciate immensely Tetsuya warm smile and the time they spend together. Sa'luk seems to regard Tetsuya not just as immensely powerful fighter and charismatic leader, but a kind and just man: for this reason, he initially scoffed the idea that Mizuki' was the culprit behind the massacre of Midi, being incredulous that his master would ever choose a monster as his soulmate. Lindsey Fullback Sabrina Mercury Mizuki Tachibana Quotes Trivia * Sa'luk is based on Cassim from Magi. Category:Devil Slayer Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Dawn Horizon |